The present invention relates to a rolling bearing with an electrical circuit.
The invention further relates to a manufacturing process of an electrical circuit on at least one surface section of a rolling bearing.
In general, circuit carriers with an electrical metal core are primarily used for electrical circuits, as sufficiently disclosed in the prior art.
Such circuit carriers are used in various fields, also for rolling bearings as described, for example, in the U.S. Published Application US 2002/054,719 A1. A disadvantage, however, is that previously known circuit carriers require a lot of installation space in the rolling bearing.